


Окрыленный и любимый

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Doesn't Expect to Grow Wings, Dean grows wings, He's Pretty Okay with It Though, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Body Modification, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wing Oil as Lube (Supernatural), Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021
Summary: Когда спину Дина внезапно пронзает боль, он меньше всего ожидает, что Кас сообщит ему, что у него выросли гребаныекрылья.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	Окрыленный и любимый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bewinged and Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110410) by [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth). 



> Бета: **[madchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester)**

Спину Дина пронзила ужасная, разрывающая боль. Подавив мучительный крик, он упал на колени, инстинктивно потянувшись к ее источнику.

\- Дин?! - Кас рухнул рядом на колени. - Что случилось?  
Сильной рукой он поддерживал Дина спереди, не давая ему упасть. Дин попытался ответить, но очередная вспышка боли, похожая на царапающие плоть когти, вонзающиеся в тело ножи, на Аластара, который ухмыляется и спрашивает, чего Дин хочет дальше, заставила его всхлипнуть.

\- Дин… Я… Я рядом, Дин… Я…

Из-за неожиданной и необъяснимой атаки на все органы чувств Дин не мог понять, что делал Кас - ему казалось, что тот обнял его, прижал свою руку к его спине, что Кас смотрел куда угодно, только не на него, что...

Дин ощутил прикосновение пальцев к разодранной спине и напрягся, готовый пронзительно закричать… но боли не было. Агония утихла, и Дин смог взять себя в руки, выпрямиться, посмотреть вверх и попытаться понять удивленное выражение на лице Каса.

\- Что за чертовщина происходит, Кас? - прохрипел он.

\- Крылья.  
Кас убрал от него руки, и волна тошноты снова дернула Дина вперед. Кас легко удержал его, одной рукой прикоснувшись к спине и снимая боль, а другую показал Дину.

Пальцы Каса были покрыты кровью... и _перьями_.

\- Я слышал, что это возможно, - пробормотал Кас, поглаживая пальцами спину Дина...его раны... его _крылья_???

\- _Что_ возможно? - Дин выгнул спину навстречу прикосновениям. Он не был уверен, приносят ли действия Каса удовольствие или так казалось на фоне мучительного раздирающего чувства, когда Кас убирал руки. Но он не хотел просить Каса остановиться и выяснять это.

\- Хм...я имею в виду...Я никогда по-настоящему не верил, но…

\- Чувак, _говори_!

\- Предположительно… - глубоко вздохнув, Кас провел по спине снова, и из-за его касания Дин почувствовал, как изменилось его тело: порванная одежда, размазанная кровь, прорастающие крылья… он было подумал, что сможет согнуть их, если попробует. Пока он не был готов… но, может быть, скоро?

\- Теоретически, если смертный впитал достаточно ангельской благодати, он может проявлять черты нефилима. Нимб. Светящиеся глаза. Внезапное владение енохианским. Такого рода вещи.

\- И крылья?

\- Да. - Было что-то в тоне Каса, что Дин не мог понять. Он думал, что за годы их совместной жизни слышал полный спектр эмоций в хриплом, выразительном голосе Каса, но эта интонация от него ускользала. - И крылья.

\- Сколько, благодати ты, черт возьми, использовал, чтобы исцелить меня за все время? - спросил Дин.  
Теперь, когда волны боли прошли, он действительно чувствовал себя… вроде как хорошо? Пальцы Каса прошлись по его ранам, по-видимому, исцеляя их с помощью благодати, - _святое дерьмо, по-настоящему с.в.я.т.о.е. дерьмо, у меня есть перья...Интересно, какого они цвета...Черт, что скажет Сэм? как это вообще возможно?_ \- и внутри что-то сжалось, когда удовольствие рассеяло его затянувшийся дискомфорт.

\- Исцеление тут ни при чем, - пробормотал Кас. Недовольный, Дин склонился и посмотрел на него. _Просто расскажи мне, придурок,_ попытался он выразить взглядом. В ответ Кас робко пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. - Это ты настоял, чтобы мы не предохранялись. Ты сказал, что так будет лучше… и ты не ошибся, это ощущалось - ощущается - невероятно, но из-за этого я теряю контроль.

\- Подожди, подожди... _Что_?”  
Дин попытался сесть, чтобы грозно посмотреть - ведь то, как он прижимался к груди Каса и выгибался под его прикосновениями, словно кошка, которую гладят, не смогло бы передать всю степень его раздражения - но в тот момент, когда Кас перестал касаться его ран, боль усилилась. Сдаваясь, Дин постарался вложить в голос всю степень своего охреневания.

\- Давай-ка проясним. Ты спустил в мою задницу столько спермы, что я _заангельствовал_?

\- Похоже на то, - торжественно ответил Кас… хотя скорее он боролся со смехом.

Гребаному засранцу легко смеяться над этим… Это не у него вдруг выросли чертовы _крылья_.

\- И ты, блядь, не подумал предупредить меня об этом? - Черт, теперь голос Дина звучал визгливо и, возможно, слегка истерично.

\- Мне жаль, Дин.

Он ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным.

\- Я правда не думал, что такое возможно. Раньше я слышал только легенды об этом.

Он ненавидел невыносимую боль, которая заставила его свернуться калачиком на полу в захудалом номере мотеля.

\- Однако, если ты повернешься, чтоб мне было проще добраться до твоих ран, я обещаю, что помогу тебе. Пожалуйста.

Он ненавидел непредсказуемость своей жизни.

\- ...блин, хорошо... делай что нужно… но мы еще не закончили говорить об этом!

Но странным образом, когда Кас помог Дину повернуться, устроил между своих ног, снял его лохмотья и использовал благодать, чтобы исцелить, очистить и успокоить...

\- Конечно, нет.  
...Дин допустил возможность, что он не ненавидит свои крылья.

Он ведь внезапно отрастил крылья, потому что провел много лет, впитывая в себя чертову сперму Каса?

Да.

Было ли это самым худшим, что случилось с ним на этой неделе?

Возможно? Правда, еще была погоня за парой монстров.

Было ли это самим худшим, что с ним _когда-либо_ случалось?

Даже. Близко. Нет.

\- Вот, обопрись на нее, - предложил Кас, словно из воздуха извлекая подушку и передавая ее Дину. Положив ее на скрещенные ноги, Дин наклонился вперед и перенес весь свой вес на нее, закрыл глаза и _почувствовал_.

Пальцы Каса скользнули по сверхчувствительной коже. Когда боль ушла, его крылья начали вытягиваться быстро и беспрепятственно: они росли из спины, появляясь дюйм за дюймом, и по мере того, как они удлинялись, Кас работал.

Он поправил перья, и спина Дина покрылась мурашками.

Он очистил его от крови, и внутри Дина разгорелся жар удовольствия.

Он расправил искривленные кости, и Дин возбудился.

_Боже, это так горячо…_

_...и, черт возьми, почему я так реагирую?_

Крылья были такими нежными, чувствительными, что каждое прикосновение было сродни электрическому разряду. Казалось, Кас точно знал, как к ним прикасаться.

\- С тобой все хорошо, - голос Каса звучал взволнованно, переливаясь его прежним необъяснимым тоном вперемешку со все более очевидным возбуждением. - Ты отлично справляешься, - губы скользнули поцелуем по основанию шеи, когда Кас смял верхнюю часть крыльев Дина, пальцами зарываясь в перья, а вставшим членом прижимаясь к его копчику.

Это было чертовски _фантастически._

Это было чертовски _невероятно_.

Кас на мгновение убрал руки, и у Дина вырвался стон. Он понимал, что происходит, но знал, что ему необходимо, чтобы Кас продолжал прикасаться к нему, заботиться о его крыльях.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - успокаивающе прошептал Кас. - Я сейчас вернусь, клянусь, мне просто нужно…

Вспышка света - благодати - и волна холодного воздуха окатили чувствительную кожу, вызывая всплеск удовольствия, и Дин застонал.

\- ...Кас… что…?

Дин снова застонал; он точно знал, что будет дальше, и, несмотря на сюрреалистичность последних нескольких минут, не мог дождаться. Пальцы Каса вернулись, разминая основание крыльев, и Дин попытался вспомнить, как он играл с крыльями Каса, и представлял, как Кас будет повторять эти действия. Перья Каса были чувствительны… кожа была мягкой… и в нижней части его крыльев было уплотнение.

\- Ох, блядь, - простонал Дин. Блаженство струилось из того места, к которому прикасался Кас. Он знал по реакции Каса, что прикосновение к нему должно быть приятным, но понятия не имел насколько.

_Если иметь крылья означает все это, подпишите меня на полный пакет._

\- Да, знаю. И Дин, - Кас застонал и остановился. Затем обхватил Дина за плечи и приподнял, чтобы твердым как камень обнаженным членом прижаться к его дырке. - ...знаю, ты не хотел получить это… понимаю, что это шок для тебя… и мне не стоит это говорить, - не в силах себя остановить, Дин откинулся назад, отчаянно желая еще больше удовольствия, прикосновений и контакта. Кас подавил стон, - ...но ты почувствуешь это… что я сделаю для тебя… мне так жаль, Дин, но я так счастлив.

 _Как и я._  
\- Трахни меня, Кас, - _этот пиздец стоит признать...на самом деле я тоже._ \- Пожалуйста… прошу… пожалуйста...

Масло стекало по дырке Дина, это жгуче-ледяное ощущение было знакомым, только теперь это масло принадлежало Дину, и так было даже сексуальнее. С потрясающей легкостью Кас выпрямился и скользнул в тело Дина, и тот задрожал, наполненный, жаждущий выдоить Каса досуха, отчаянно желавший насладиться великолепными ощущениями, жаждавший впитать в себя столько благодати, сколько сможет, и срочно нуждавшийся в еще _большем_.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Дин, откидываясь назад, чтобы насадиться глубже, но этого было недостаточно - чего-то не хватало...чего-то...

Руки Каса оторвались от бедер Дина и обвились вокруг его новых крыльев, пальцы зарылись в перья, и блаженство пронзило Дина так сильно, что он не был уверен, что не кончил.

\- Я держу тебя, - выдохнул Кас ему в спину, и перья пошевелились от его горячего дыхания.

С напряженным всхлипом Дин приподнялся и рухнул обратно. Его взор помутнел, нужда преодолела любое намерение.

\- Возьми, что тебе нужно.

И да, Дин растил крылья, пока _трахался_ , но пока он трахал себя, опускаясь и поднимаясь, вверх и вниз, Дин понял…

\- ...хорошо позаботься о себе...

...никогда в жизни его так хорошо не трахали...

\- ...мой ангел...

...и он не мог дождаться, чтобы почувствовать, насколько невероятной может быть связь с его ангелом.

\- ...мой Дин...

И Дина _любили_.


End file.
